Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng 10th Anniversary Special
Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng 10th Anniversary '''is the special episode on Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng. It is the first international version of The Price Is Right to have special to 10 years broadcast the show. For the first time ever, celebrities as the special contestant. The '''10th Anniversary was broadcast at 12 p.m on March 30, 2014. Show Personnel On the first time ever, Lại Văn Sâm return as main host of the special after 10 years he started host Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng on 2004 and ended on 2005. Lưu Minh Vũ and Trần Ngọc as the special host and model. Hosts * Lại Văn Sâm (main host) * Lưu Minh Vũ (special host) * Trần Ngọc (special host) Announcer * Trần Quang Minh Models * Lưu Minh Vũ * Trần Ngọc, and more girl models Contestant * Journalist Ngô Bá Lục * Artist Hồng Liên * Model Thúy Hạnh * Comedian Quang Thắng * Singer Bảo Trâm * Cast Diệu Hương * MC Thành Trung Pricing Games used on the special * Plinko * Spelling Bee * Shell Game * Bonkers Highlights One Bid 1 * Item up for bid: Bảo Thanh's cough medicine * Actual retail price is VND 360,000. Ngô Bá Lục was bid correctly price and get to play Plinko. Pricing Game 1: Plinko * Prize: VND 25,000,000 * Result: Ngô Bá Lục get VND 2,000,000 prize. One Bid 2 * New contestants: '''Bảo Trâm * '''Item up for bid: Linh Chi's foundation * Actual retail prize is VND 237,000. Quang Thắng bids closest to the actual retail price and play Spelling Bee. Pricing Game 2: Spelling Bee * Prize: '''VND 30,000,000 * '''Result: '''Quang Thắng lose the game. Showcase Showdown 1 * Ngô Bá Lục: 80 points (VND 80,000) * Quang Thắng: '''100 points (VND 1,000,000) * Result: Quang Thắng win VND 1,000,000 and moving to Showcase. One Bid 3 * New contestants: '''Diệu Hương * '''Item up for bid: Vương Não Khang's medicine * Actual retail prize is VND 470,000. Thúy Hạnh was bid right on the nose and get to play Shell Game. Pricing Game 3: Shell Game * Prize: '''Haivan's table, chair and swing; KAROFI's hot water storage tank. * '''Result: Thúy Hạnh win the game. One Bid 4 * New contestants: '''Thành Trung * '''Item up for bid: Cerecap's medicine * Actual retail price is VND 190,000. Bảo Trâm wins and get to play Bonkers. Pricing Game 4: Bonkers * Prize: '''Đồng Phú's bed * '''Result: Bảo Trâm wins the game (ARP: VND 7,700,000) Showcase Showdown 2 * Thúy Hạnh: 40 points (VND 40,000) * Bảo Trâm: 20 points (VND 20,000) * Result: Thúy Hạnh win VND 40,000 and moving to Showcase. Showcase * Showcase contains: '''Sunhouse's appliances, Kymco's motorcycle, Phước An's water tank, 50m2 of Ruby Floor's wood floor. Bonus: BiscaFun's VND 3,000,000 voucher and Vinasoy's soy milk for a year * '''Different range to win: VND 3,000,000. Results * Total games won: 2 out of 4 * Total winnings: VND 24,097,000 Category:Foreign Formats Category:Specials